101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipstick
- Live Action = - Series = }} |-| Adult = - Game = }} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Dipstick |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Dog (Dalmatian) |Row 4 title = Appearances |Row 4 info = 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) 101 Dalmatians: The Series 102 Dalmatians 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue |Row 5 title = Voice Actor(s) |Row 5 info = Thom Adcox-Hernandez Jeff Bennett (video game)}} ---Dipstick, 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue Dipstick is one of Pongo and Perdita's puppies in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. He was one of the original 15 puppies in the live-action 101 Dalmatians movie, a recurring character in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, and one of the main characters in 102 Dalmatians as a fully-grown dog. Bio ''101 Dalmatians In the live-action adaptation, Dipstick is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita, along with Lucky, Jewel, Fidget, Two-Tone, Wizzer, and many other pups. His name comes from his tail being half white and half black, resembling a dipstick. One night, he is kidnapped by Jasper and Horace along with his other siblings, and they are taken to De Vil Manor to be killed and made into Cruella's Dalmatian fur coat. When he is trapped inside, he meets eighty-four other Dalmatian puppies, also to be made into said coat. Kipper, an Airdale terrier rescues them, and reunites them with their parents. At the end of the film, Dipstick and his family live in the former De Vil mansion, now the Dalmatian Plantation. In the tie-in book ''Meet the Puppies, it seems to claim that Dipstick has a similar behavior to Rolly, revealing that he loves to eat and usually asks for kibble or treats. One image even shows him asking Jewel if she would let him have some of her kibble. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series In ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, Dipstick is a minor character and one of the members of Mooch's gang, along with Wizzer and, for a little while, Two-Tone. In the series, he is somewhat dim-witted, and is often dragged into Mooch's plans without a say in the matter. Dipstick is also notable for having a flea problem. He seems to have a very complacent attitude and will do whatever Mooch does or wants him to do, and doesn't seem to mind; even being hung from a clothespin and shaken like a leaf as evidenced in the series episode "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em".'' He is often seen laughing at Mooch's jokes at the cruel expense of someone else, and loves playing practical jokes on others. He also loves junk food, often aiding Mooch and Wizzer in stealing from the pantry in order to obtain it. However, he doesn't appear to like getting in trouble, as seen in the episode "Twelve Angry Pups". When Spot quizzed him on who he'd been with and what he'd been doing, he broke down in noisy tears, most likely afraid he was going to get in big trouble. He also exhibits a gullible and naive streak as evidenced in "Walk on the Wild Side". Here, he was unable to recognize Swamp Rat or Rolly in disguise, though Swamp Rat did run when Dipstick began to recognize Rolly, but not before Swamp Rat pinched his silver collar. With him being willing to give Swamp Rat directions to Hiccup Hole, it also shows that Dipstick is genuinely a nice Dalmatian, but it's more of Mooch's influence that usually causes him to get into some of Mooch's plans. Episodes with Speaking Role *"Love 'Em and Flea 'Em" *"Bad to the Bone" (albeit laughing) *"Prima Doggy" *"Twelve Angry Pups" *"Cone Head" (albeit laughing) *"Walk on the Wild Side" *"Dog Food Day Afternoon" *"Mall Pups" Other Appearances in The Series *"Shipwrecked" *"Citizen Canine" *"You Say It's Your Birthday" *"Four Stories Up" *"Howl Noon" *"Valentine Daze" *"Our Own Digs" *"Cadet of the Month" *"Dalmatian Vacation" * "Fountain of Youth" (He is mentioned when Rolly comments they traded him to Swamp Rat for some helium. Lucky wonders how much it will cost to get him back.) 102 Dalmatians In ''102 Dalmatians, Dipstick is seen to have become an adult, moved off the Dalmatian Plantation farm, and now lives with a woman named Chloe Simon in a flat in London. He has a mate named Dottie and three puppies of his own: Oddball, Domino, and Little Dipper (who resembles him the most in looks). In this live-action sequel, he again undergoes a drastic change in personality, as contrary to being stupid, he appears to be quite intelligent and is very protective of his family and pups, whom he cares about deeply. Around the time Dipstick had become a father, Cruella was released from prison. When Chloe learns about being Cruella's probation officer, she at first refuses, but changes her mind when Dipstick shows that he still remembers her. This is later evidenced when Dipstick meets Cruella again at Chloe's office with his puppies and begins to bark at her to stay away from his puppies, remembering what she had almost done to him a few years before. ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue Dipstick makes a minor role in a cutscene at the beginning of the game with his mate Dottie. After discovering his puppies are missing (all but two), he correctly assumes that Cruella is behind it. He and Dottie set off to rescue the pups and tell Domino and Oddball not to wander off. However, the two pups ignore this and go off to help as well. He and Dottie are later seen to have been captured by Le Pelt and are later rescued when Domino and Oddball defeat Cruella. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Changes in Appearance In the live-action ''101 Dalmatians movie, he appears as a puppy with a blue collar, nearly black ears, a black nose and black-tipped tail. However, in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, he undergoes a drastic change in appearance. His head is shaped like a water jug from the front and is very flat on top, and he has large floppy ears and a huge nose. His left ear is black, and his nose is dark brown instead of black. He still has his trademark black tail and darker shaded eyelids. In 102 Dalmatians, he appears as an adult, retaining his live-action puppy look as well as gaining a new owner, a mate, and three puppies of his own. In his live-action form, both as a puppy and adult, he looks more like a typical Dalmatian with black patches on his tail and ears. There aren't many known instances of Dipstick's personality as a pup in the animated or live-action movies. However, the series gives him a whole new look and at least some indication of personality. Trivia *In 102 Dalmatians, the dog who played Dipstick in the film was named Freckles, which is the name of one of the puppies from the first movie. In the live-action films and TV series, he has a blue collar, but in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue, he has a red collar with half-black, half-white ears. *Dipstick's voice actor, Thom Adcox-Hernandez, was also the voice of Lexington from Gargoyles. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Dalmatians Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Dogs Category:Animated Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pongo and Perdita's Puppies